Ancient Construct
| uv = 351 | immunities = Stun Freeze | notes = | gametag = hero_ancient_robot }} Overview The Ancient Construct is a boss in 2.2 Patch. The Construct can easily wipe out a group of Heavy Tanks with its laser attacks that almost ignore armor. It is also immune to stun effects and freeze effects, and highly resistant to all damage except explosive ( ). That's the bad news. The good news is that the Ancient Construct can drop Units, the rare and prized Sinister and Dexter Fragments that can be obtained can be extremely versatile to an extent. It's worth noting "Sinister" and "Dexter" are old words for "left" and "right" respectively, relating to the Construct's arms. Percival says in a latter mission this monstrosity used to be an ancient garbage cleaner, and by attacking him, you awakened the ancient security defense systems, the Ancient Sentinel, which makes Morgan really annoyed thinking he lost many troops fighting a garbage cleaner. The Construct re-spawns in 168 hours (1 week/seven days), so you can continue to battle him for a chance at the following rewards: Rewards After defeating this boss one can obtain: * * * * * *Sinister Fragment (Unit), 1% drop rate *Dexter Fragment (Unit), 5% drop rate Attacks Concealed Lasers= | offense = 56 | cooldown = 3 | ammo = | reload = | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-5 | armorpiercing = 90 | lof = Precise | crit = 10% vs. Tanks | notes = Targets 3 spaces horizontally. }} | offense = 56 | cooldown = 1 | ammo = | reload = | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-5 | armorpiercing = 90 | lof = Precise | crit = 10% vs. Tanks | notes = Targets 3 spaces vertically. }} | offense = 46 | cooldown = 1 | ammo = | reload = | ammoused = | range = 1-3 | armorpiercing = 50 | effects = | lof = Direct | crit = | notes = Targets every single space on the field. }} }} Strategy Players have found several strategies that work to defeat the Ancient Construct. There are a few things to keep in mind before trying any of them, however: * There is a big luck factor. No strategy is 100% reliable. * The Ancient Construct can wipe out even tanks like swatting a fly, be prepared to lose a few units it is NOT recommended for players unprepared for the hospital bill or those who do not own a significant force to take the Construct down. * The chances of a player winning with an insignificant army, such as Rank one units, is frighteningly low. Players inadequately equipped are not recommended to attempt without being prepared to lose most of their formation, or suffer a defeat. ---- ---- on 3 Super Tanks should wait until they have Rank 4 or 5 Heavy Tanks. One or two ranks are suggested for the Super Tank. The Super Tanks' primary role is to shield the Tank Killers from the Construct's Slap attack. Their other job is to blow up the front-most rock obstacle to bring the Construct into range of the rear Tank Killers. They also serve as backup damage for when the Tank Killers are all busy reloading (or destroyed). The Tank Killers should be Rank 3 or higher, to increase their damage and chances for all shots in a volley to hit. It also ensures that they survive one slap attack at least. Players can reduce the reliance on luck by gauging the first few attacks, starting off with the first volley of rockets from the Tank Killers. If every rocket did not hit the Construct, retreat. If the player has some patience, then retreat and repeat until each rocket hits AND one or two did critical damage. Retreat if the Construct scores a critical hit against your units. Now make sure the second Tank Killer's shots all hit. Retreat if they didn't. Retreat if the Construct gets "lucky" during its counterattack. At this point, the player should not retreat and try to finish off the Construct, unless the battle goes south, mostly due to "bad luck", or "good luck" for the Construct. Use Tank Killers that are almost dead and sometimes it's better to fire with the Super Tank rather than use a suppressed Tank Killer. By front-loading the damage and controlling the initial results (by retreating and repeating), losses can be minimized. }} ---- Rank 3+ Tank Killer Rank 2+ Mega Tank or Rank 3+ Super Tank Alternatives without : Rank 4+ Allied Cannoneer Rank 4+ Heavy Tank Rank 1 or 2+ Radio Tech Set up: The Tanks are used as meat shields, and occasionally the game ender. First, unleash your 2nd row of Tank Killer's on the Ancient Construct and when you use all three on the 2nd row, use a tank shot at the "The Rock" this opens up your last two Tank Killers, or one, for attacking. If you're using an Allied Cannoneer or a Radio Tech as a substitute, use Tank Killers. }} ---- but instead : All you need are 4 Bigfoots (preferably Rank 2+) and 3 Allied Mammoth Riders (Rank 3+). Place the Bigfoots and a Mammoth Rider in the font row and the remaining 2 in the second row (one behind the Bigfoot in the middle). In the last row you place a Radio Tech. Attack the Construct with the Mammoth Riders until you can use the Radio Tech. Occasionally a Bigfoot dies which is not a big casualty if you have a good supply of teeth and if a Mammoth Rider dies it's only Gold. You might want to destroy the Rock and attack with a Bigfoot if a Mammoth Rider dies before the Radio Tech is ready. To minimize the casualties just rank up the Bigfoots. A slight change in this strategy can also be used. Place three Bigfoots (Rank 3+) in the front row with one space in between each Bigfoot. Place three Tank Killers behind each Bigfoot, and a Radio Tech in the very last row behind the middle Bigfoot. The formation is now complete, though you have an extra unit you can place. R6 The Wimps are recommended, due to their high damage output and cheap heal cost. A Mega Tank can also be used, though you will be taking a risk of landing it in the repair bay. }} Updates 2.2 Patch * Birthday 2.85 Patch * Both the Ancient Construct and the Ancient Sentinel spawn in their own encounters if you are level 50 or above and defeated the Construct at least once. Trivia * "Sinister" and "Dexter" are old words for "left" and "right", relating to the Construct's arms * The ancient construct is a garbage removal robot. Category:2.2 Patch Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:NPCs